


Beauty And Baggy Clothes

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gender Roles, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Married Life, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: It became somewhat of a passtime for their classmates, picking on Naruto for her appearance and raspy voice. It had been a wake-up call for their classmates when she returned from her journey with Jiraiya.Shikamaru, on the other hand, had never understood everyone's preoccupation with visuals.





	Beauty And Baggy Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauravenclaw/gifts).



> Partially based on RayShippouUchiha's thread on tumblr about Naruto being confused by the concept of gender and my own love of ShikaNaru.

It had become a class passtime when they were in the Academy, making Naruto miserable. 

"She doesn't even look like a girl. If Sakura hadn't told me, I wouldn't have even known." Ino commented. 

"Give it up." Choji sighed, munching on vegetable sticks. "What does it matter to you what Naruto's gender is?"

"It's one more competitor." She huffed. "Even if she's ugly, she might want in on Sasuke too."

"You saw the posting, Ino. She's on Sasuke's team with Sakura. Plus, you already knew you would be on a team with us. What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know! But I don't like having her around. It's so easy to forget she's a girl when she's just so . . . masculine."

"Give it a rest. You're making my head hurt just listening to you." Shikamaru got up from where he'd been peacefully watching clouds until Ino'd decided she wanted an audience for another one of her rants. 

"Well! It's not like you can say I'm wrong about it!"

"Who cares if she's a boy or a girl?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sure you wouldn't like to be put under a microscope like that."

Ino opened her mouth, but stopped and wisely reconsidered. Arguing with him was always a loosing case, and he'd talked her in circles long enough for her to forget the original topic more than once before. "Okay, fine. You're right."

"Will you leave her alone now?" Choji asked.

"Leave her alone? I don't even talk to her!"

"Sure, but badmouthing her certainly doesn't help." It was Choji's turn to look critical. "So, are you?"

"Yes! Fine! Jeez, why are you even so concerned with her?"

"Why were you?" Choji clapped back. "She wasn't exceptional when she was in the Academy and she never caught Sasuke's eye, other than as an annoyance. She's not a threat to anyone. She's not even very good at ninjutsu."

Shikamaru hummed. "Got a mean hook, though."

"Yes, yes, okay." Ino hung her head in shame, thoroughly chastised. "I won't talk about her again."

Neither of the boys made further comment on it, but it didn't take long to see the effects the talk had had on Ino. In private, anyway, their blonde teammate would stand up for the village outcast, telling the other girls to lay off her. 

In retrospect, as a Chunin, how everyone treated her in their grade was acutely heartless. The village itself was even worse. 

Civilians would threaten her, throw things at her, curse her out and run her from their businesses. She didn't even get to live in the orphanage with the other family-less children - she was kept isolated and monitored in an apartment all by herself from the time she was a toddler. It was a wonder that she had any social skills at all, considering the ANBU that watched her didn't interact with her. 

In the Academy, not only was she ruthlessly bullied over her garish, cheap clothing and self-cut short hair by the other children, but the teachers weren't any better. Sure, their relationship is familial now, but only Naruto was quick to forget that Iruka actively hated her and blamed her for the death of his own family. She, who was less than two hours old by the time the Kyuubi was sealed inside of her and she lost family she hadn't even gotten the chance to meet. Iruka's treatment would have been cruel and unusual on a student with family and friends to support them, let alone on a girl who had been buying her own clothes and food since she'd been able to count out the correct amount of coin to give the vendor. 

He remembered going home and asking his father why the village hated her. Shikaku had looked surprised by the questions, sharing a startled glance with his wife. 

"Do you think she should be disliked, Shikamaru?"

"No." He rested his head on his hand. "I mean, she's not very smart and she can be annoying, but that's not enough reason for everyone to hate her."

"Then don't." Shikaku smiled. "Do what you think is right."

He'd stared at his father - someone who hadn't much interacted with Naruto, but hadn't been unkind to her either - and decided that's exactly what he'd do.

* * *

It had been a real wake-up call for their graduating class when Naruto returned from her trip with Jiraiya. 

It wasn't hard to tell that the trip had been good for her. She was confident, energetic and bright. Her grin was sharp and challenging. Even though her body was still concealed behind baggy, masculine clothes, it was clear she was fit and strong, ready to take on the world all over again.

He'd been glad to see her, and even more grateful to have her in the shitshow of a year that followed. 

From the Akatsuki to Madara to Kaguya, it was no small wonder that the village that had once hated and despised her turned tail and treated her like a predestined hero, come to save them from their own hubris. She was always there at the most pivotal moments, always the decisive move that cut through the heart of their enemy and shattered their plans. Through her strange mix of luck, determination and unorthodox fighting methods, she always came out the victor. Her relentless compassion, continuous sympathy and unending wells of forgiveness mixed surprisingly well with her fearsome power and terrifying rage. 

They all seemed to forget that once upon a time, she'd been a lonely girl dressed in boy's clothes who'd had to fight for them all to treat her like a human being. 

* * *

He tried to understand her, but it took a long time.

There were factors he would have never considered in her decision making process, things that mattered to her, gestures that stuck with her that others overlooked or weren't present for. 

Her stalwart dedication to Sasuke, for one. 

She never insisted he was a good man, nor that he was flawless. Hell, she'd always been the first to point out that he had flaws when they were Genin. Sakura usually punched her for it, but she wasn't the kind of girl who picked pride as a hill to die on. But there was a bond that even Sasuke seemed to recognize between them, some invisible draw. 

"He was the first person to actually see me." She explained to him one night, well into their thirties. "Sasuke . . . He didn't like me, and I didn't like him, but he didn't hate me. He saw potential in me, someone worth protecting. I was a teammate of his, no matter what, and he was the first person I felt safe with, that I would trust to hold my life in their hands. As much as he tried to deny it because I'm an idiot, we were equals. I know it doesn't make sense."

"Who came next?"

"Kakashi." She cocked her head, gazing up at the moon from the roof they were resting on. She looked kindly and thoughtful, unburdened and introspective. "I know now that he saw Minato when he looked at me and it hurt him. He'd been so low when the Third assigned him to us, and was resentful of being forced to teach, let alone the kid of his dead, beloved mentor. I don't think he blamed me like Iruka did, but it was still hard. I figured this all out later, though. Kakashi never treated me like a burden. He took care of me even though it was obvious he didn't want to, and over time, I could tell he just became fond over time. I became part of his little found family, an annoying little sister he didn't ask for but who latched onto him regardless. I think, too, that since I was nothing like my dad, it became easier to separate me from him."

He stared at her, pieces clicking together. "Who after that?"

"Jiraiya, probably. I would say that he was my biggest influence - without him, I wouldn't have the mastery over my chakra like I do, or have had the in with the toads to get my Sage training. He was my family for those three years we were together, and he taught me a lot of the lessons that made me who I am. I owe a lot to him." She sighed. "I wish I got the chance to think him."

He nudged her shoulder. "I'm sure he knows. Nagato probably told him."

She barked a laugh. "What a reunion that would have been."

"Who next, if you have one?"

She glanced over at him with a soft smile that crinkled her eyes, but didn't close them. "You."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Her stare felt like it went though him, like a whirlpool inescapably pulling him down. "We didn't talk, really, in the Academy, but you were never mean. And when I returned to the village, you were actually happy to see me. Happier than Sakura, I think. And you had my back through everything that happened. You always had faith in me, and in everything that I did. Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

She giggled. "You were the only one that took care of me after Jiraiya died. You snapped me out of my depression, made me myself again. As much as I love the others, it was _you_. And when I look back and think about it all, it's always been you."

He felt a flush creep up his neck. He wasn't good with compliments. Good thing it was nighttime. "Oh yeah?"

"Shikamaru," She nudged his shoulder back, "who else could I trust enough to be my advisor?"

"I'm sure you would find someone."

"You think so?"

"Sure."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't. I don't think there's anyone better to be at my side than you are."

He looked away to hide the flush, ducking his head down further. Ugh, she was so sweet - she was gonna kill him one day.

* * *

It took the Fourth Great Ninja War for him to realize just how deep his feelings for her actually ran. 

It took them months to get rid of the massive roots that had grown into the village, one particularly massive root on the edge of the village being left as a monument to the fallen. The survivors of the war were treated like heroes in the Five Great Nations, Naruto celebrated most amongst them all. It was hard for her in the first couple of years to go anywhere without getting assaulted by people who wanted to think her, offer her gifts and praise. Children, civilian and shinobi alike, would crowd around her legs and stare up in awe. 

One memorable little girl ran up to her, her hair freshly chopped off and in the ugliest yellow sweater. "Naruto! Naruto!"

"Uh, hi?"

The girl strapped herself to Naruto's leg, a big gap-toothed grin on her face. "I took your advice! I'm just going to be myself! Always!"

Naruto blinked at her, shock registering on her face for a split second, before a soft, gentle smile overtook her lips and she knelt down, one hand stroking the sleeve of the hideous jacket. "Heh, it matches my hair."

The girl gasped, looking down at it, then back to her face. "It does!"

Naruto grinned, bright and wide and kindly. "It looks good on you!"

The girl teared up, hugged her again, then immediately ran off towards her classmates, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Naruto likes my jacket!"

Naruto stood, dusting off her knees, and turned to him with a grin. "Wanna go get food now, Shikamaru?"

"I love you."

She blinked, then burst out laughing. "That's a good one, Shikamaru. You had me going there for a minute."

"God, I wish I were joking." He shoved his hands in his pockets, because his mouth was clearly out of his own control. "But I can't help it."

Her mouth fell open slowly, shock and awe written clearly across her face. "You- really?"

"Yeah." He tilted his head to the side with an irritated sigh. "Troublesome."

She laughed, loud and obnoxious. "You'd think, after all this time, you'd know that's exactly what I am."

He groaned, but smirked back at her. "Yeah, let's get lunch."

* * *

They laid on their roof together a lot, in blissful silence, just gazing up at the stars. He much preferred the transience of the clouds, while she looked up to the unchanging heavens in unmitigated curiosity. He supposed it fit what they saw in each other, the ever-changing present and eternal past.

"Amazing, huh?" He murmured aloud even though he knew she was asleep on his back. "Who'd have ever thought my one decision would lead to all this?"

"I knew."

He glanced over, finding Kakashi sitting against their chimney calmly, gazing at them fondly. 

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well, when you blurted out you loved her in the middle of the street and she didn't punch you, for starters. But she liked you before that too."

"Well. Seems I'm learning new things everyday."

Kakashi smiled, eyes curved shut. "Seems so."

"What brought you by?"

"Well, it's just past midnight. I wanted to be the first to say Happy Anniversary."

"Oh. It is, isn't it?"

"Don't pretend you've forgotten." Kakashi reached over and ruffled his undone hair, still damp from his shower. "There's very little in this world that means more to you than she does."

"Yeah." He reached back and touched her hair. 

"I also thought I'd offer to take care of the little ones." Kakashi shrugged. "Give you guys some time alone to celebrate, maybe make a fourth sibling."

"Ugh, don't be crass."

Kakashi chuckled. "That's not a no."

He craned his neck to look back at his wife's sleeping face. "We could do with a few hours, I suppose."

Kakashi smiled again. "Good. I look forward to having Shikatsu and Chikako do dramatic readings of Icha Icha with me."

He snorted. "As if. You can hardly read it aloud yourself."

"Bluff called."

"I'll just deal with the sugar rush when you bring them home. It'll be a drag, but worth it." 

"I'll make it as awful as possible, don't worry about that." Kakashi winked. "In all honesty, I love playing with Arakan."

He raised an eyebrow. "You really sound like you want us to have another."

"Well, Sakura and Sasuke aren't with anyone, so I don't foresee grandchildren out of them anytime soon." 

"Grandchildren?" He snorted. "You're not out of your prime yet, you could have kids of your own. Or adopt."

"Why would I do that, when I have you guys? Besides, I know that as much as you complain about it, you love having a family like this."

"Yeah, I do. She makes everything worth it."

"I'll be by tomorrow at noon to take the little devils." Kakashi stood and with a customary two-fingered salute, saw himself off the roof. 

"Troublesome." He muttered to himself. 

* * *

He closed the door to the Hokage office gently when he spotted the occupants' state. Legs propped up on the windowsill, chair tilted back and baby resting peacefully against her collarbone, Naruto was a vision. 

She'd barely changed, still cutting her hair with kunai when it got too cumbersome, wearing better fitting clothes only by the virtue of being the Hokage. Even then, no amount of complaining from the Council would get her to drop the orange. 

_"How else will people recognize me if I'm not wearing my signature colour?" She'd cried in an overdramatic fashion. "It just can't be done!"_

Straight-cut black pants secured to her ankles with ninja tape and wearing sensible sandals, her usual mesh armour under a more form-fitting, tied orange vest. She'd taken to wearing unattached black sleeves along with her Hokage jacket; very similar in style to her father's, it was red with black flames and writing. 

Daikan sniffled in her sleep, cuddling close to her mother. 

He couldn't help his smile. Naruto was the best bet he'd ever made, arguably the best thing to have ever happened to him. 

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He murmured as he stroked her lengthening hair out of her face. 

"You were there." Naruto murmured in return, not even bothering to open her eyes. "And you saw me for what I am."

He stroked her hair again. "I finished off the other paperwork earlier today. I'm gonna make dinner when I get home."

"You're the best, Shikamaru. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead, then their daughter's, and saw himself out. 

Shikatsu was waiting at the entrance to the Hokage Mansion, hands in her pockets. She gazed at him in that impassive Nara fashion, hands in her pockets. She'd been the one to inherit his clan, with her narrowed features and dark hair pulled up into a thick ponytail. "She asleep up there?"

"Yeah. Daitan kept her awake last night."

Shikatsu nodded, joining him as they ambled through the village. They collected Chikako from the Academy, then Arakan from Kakashi. Chikako had taken on the Uzumaki traits dormant inside Naruto, with straight red hair, wide purple eyes and a crooked grin. Arakan's hair was all short spikes, a sunshine mess on top of his head to match his tanned skin and soulful blue eyes that observed his environment in a passively curious way. Daitan had spiky dark hair and tanned skin with eyes of such a deep blue they looked black in dim light. She'd taken on Nara genes as well, with her slim features, but it was hard to tell at such a young age if she'd take on an Uzumaki personality. 

"What are you thinking about?" Shikatsu asked, looking up at him. 

"The clouds." He answered. 

She nodded sagely, watching her siblings run around with boundless energy, well aware they were going to sit down and pass out as soon as they got home. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"The stars." She answered, reaching out to steady Arakan as he ran past and almost tripped. 

* * *

He pulled her closer in the darkness, feeling her breath on his neck. He loved feeling her pressed against him. 

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything."

She snorted. "You're welcome."

He let himself fall asleep with his wife in his arms, the luckiest man in all of Konoha. 

That ugly girl in boy's clothes, all his, and was he ever grateful she was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Children's names and meanings:  
> (F) Shikatsu - Life and death  
> (M) Chikako - Child of wisdom  
> (M) Arakan - Worthy one; hero  
> (F) Daitan - Daring; bold one


End file.
